DE 10 2004 037 955 A1 describes a turbomachine having a stator and a rotor, the rotor having moving blades and the stator having a housing and guide blades. The rotor-side moving blades form at least one moving blade ring, which is adjacent to a radially inner housing wall of the housing on a radially outer end, is surrounded by same, and restrains a radial clearance with same. The radially inside housing wall of the housing is also referred to as the inner ring or the jacket ring and functions in particular as a carrier for an abradable lining. The inner ring or jacket ring of a compressor or a turbine may be segmented and may thus be composed of multiple jacket ring segments; a jacket ring segment may also be referred to as a shroud. It is also known from DE 10 2004 037 955 A1 that the clearance between the jacket ring of the housing and the radially outer end of the/each moving blade ring may be adjusted or adapted to provide a so-called active clearance control via control elements in its clearance, to thereby automatically influence the clearance and ensure an optimum clearance control and thus an optimum surge margin and optimum efficiency across all operating conditions. According to this prior art, a control element, preferably designed as electromechanical actuators, is assigned to each jacket ring segment of the jacket ring. An active clearance control principle may thus be provided in this way.